From wars, you can't escape
by Kimory
Summary: /!\ Taking chapters 240 / 241 in account ! This is my first fanfiction ! This is about what could happen when Morgiana & co learn the actual situation of the Fourth Prince of Ko. Involved in such events, will she manage to determine how she feels towards him ? Seeing her again in the middle of chaos, how will he react ? Is it all too late to be at peace ?


**Hey guys ! This is my first fanfic so I hope it's not too bad ! I don't really know where I'm going with this but I wanted to write it anyway, I like this pairing too much ^_^ Rating T for next chapters, I don't really know where things will go anyway.**

**English isn't my first language so please forgive mistakes or strange expression sometimes ^^ I hope there won't be too much of them indeed.**

**So here you go ! Not many interesting things are happening in this chapter but I like to introduce things properly regarding the characters' state of mind and situation !**

**/!\ I must warn you that I take very recent chapters in account ( around 240 ) so I'm sorry but if you don't want to get spoiled, please don't read if you're not there in the manga !**

* * *

Astonishing news, aren't they ? Finally, Hakuryuu achieved his goal. He killed his mother and started a war against his own Empire, his own country. They didn't believe he would do it, was it Aladin, Alibaba, or her. Even Morgiana, the woman that probably knew him better and more truthfully than most of their common acquaintances, didn't really believe it. Or at least, didn't want to. Because it would have meant that he wasn't able to get rid of all his negative feelings, of all his fears. That he would still be blinded by hatred and haunted by dark memories.

On the top of that, she couldn't help but feel a kind of uneasiness. A sense of guilt made his way in her thoughts, and she wasn't able to clean her head of this. Lowering her face, she silently went away of the meeting zone that became a chaos of panicked and surprised voices, screaming everywhere, trying to catch the situation and make decisions. It wasn't the right time to get her angry... otherwise, she would probably kick the whole assembly, and it was no good idea. And before leaving, she heard something that displeased her greatly. Sinbad saying that he'll side with Kouen. Which meant against Hakuryuu... As she remembered well that the young prince said that the King promised to help him if the time came for him to launch war. 

« Fucking liar » she said for herself as she walked fast to sit alone somewhere on the cold stones of this old place.

She crossed her hands and tried to think. You can't say that it was like her, but this time, she felt she needed to clear her mind. Actually she felt an unpleasant mixture of guilt, fear, worryness and anger. Guilt, because it reminded her that time, when Hakuryuu... proposed, to her, before leaving with ankward words. Since then, she realised she really reacted badly. It wasn't really his fault nor hers anyway. She wasn't prepared to this kind of scene and he acted in a very awkward way, so she didn't know what to say and ended up avoiding the matter, hurting him more. As she knew his mind was fragile. As he, a few days before, trusted her enough to tell her his story. So now, she tried to imagine. What would have happened if she leaved with him at that time ? Could her dissuade the prince to launch the war, or will she be fighting by his side now ?

Anyway and not even taking this in account, she felt worried. He was a friend, at least, and she didn't want him to die for a stupid war launched for the sake of revenge. So she was angry too. Because no one, nor his friends nor himself, was able to help him enough to make him change his mind, and now it was too late.

She hit the stone next to her, but hit it a bit too strong. It cracked and broke into pieces. The whole place was already in ruins anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference. Considering that Alibaba and Aladdin were already searching for her after finally realising she had gone, the noise alerted them and led them to the young, upset Fanalis.

« Morgiana ! Why are you... »

« Why am I what ? » She responded more harshly that she wanted, and Alibaba realised that she wasn't really looking like everything was fine. Always trying to cheer up the mood, Aladdin said happily

« He meant 'Why are you hurting this poor, innocent stone' »

« Oh, for nothing... »

The face of Alibaba changed and he sat besides her, letting his thoughts out loud.

« This stupid Hakuryuu ! I never believed he'd do that. I thought that he would remember he had friends to help him but still ! »

They agreed silently, and Aladdin declared « We really must go before Kouen and Sinbad and try to stop him. Otherwise us three won't be able to influence the situation anymore. »

« You're ri... »

Alibaba was cut off speaking by Morgiana who suddenly jumped on her feet and said « So, we must go, musn't we ? »

« Yeah... Kouen ordered me to anyway, so I'll go get him to ask for the exact location. » 

The two remaining friends stood silent, before Aladdin asked « Mor-san, you're worried about Hakuryuu ? »

« … Yeah. »

« I hope we'll be able to convince him to be reasonable and stop this before it's too late ! »« If it isn't already... » She muttered. The young Magi acted like he didn't hear, but he had the same fear. 

Soon after, Alibaba came back with the information they needed and some provisions for the travel. Since they had to use their powers, something to regain some energy would be more than welcomed, even if it apparently was less than one day away considering their speed. Then, the blonde guy activated his Djinn Equip, as Aladdin unfolded his turban and made it fly, for Morgiana and him. 

* * *

**Things will get more serious ( and we'll see Hakuryuu instead of annoying Alibaba and Aladdin =D ! ) in the next chapter, that should come soon because I already have a good half of it in my mind. Hope you liked it and I'm not angry about criticism ( I need them I think ) so don't hesitate to review ! Thanks !**


End file.
